Looking Glass
by MusicalDeleria
Summary: I have recently become obsessed with Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice, and this is the result - im actually verry proud of it  OH HIATUS UNTIL SOURCE CHAPTERS FOUND
1. Drowning

**Here is the first chapter of my new Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice story! Hope you like it! (The title is sooo original isn't it? -_-) The chapters will be pretty long; I think I will make them one or two of her days in wonderland per chapter ^-^ Please enjoy! And also for those who read my other story 'And So She Met Him' then I should be posting the update tomorrow ^-^ And for 'A Vampire's Love' I'm still working on the next chapter. ^-^"**

**Now, on to the story! ^-^**

**(EDIT: **

**Thank you to ****MusicalUchiha for pointing out to me that my chapters had no spacers in them to represent time skips. Apparently Fanfiction deleted them, because I can most certainly see them right now in the word document I am typing this in, I apologize for any confusion and hopefully the problem is fixed now, if not I will keep editing and updating until it is. ^-^)**

"Kira~! Kira!" My mother sighed, "Where could that girl be off to now…?" She wondered aloud, placing a hand on her hip.

…………………………………………**..**

At the same time I was outside, wandering the woods behind our house.

"Crap!" I cursed under my breath. I reached up behind my head to try to try and untangle my hair from the low hanging branch it had caught in. When I was free I smoothed out my hair with my fingers and shook away the loose blond strands from my fingers. Occasionally as I got further into the forest I caught glimpses of deer, small rabbits and other forest animals that would scurry away deeper into the woods. Only making me want to go farther and follow them, farther away from home, I had never been this far into the forest either. Then something caught my eye that made me stop in my tracks, something sparkling and shining through the trees. I walked towards the light, moving branches out of the way until I came to stand in front of a beautiful crystal lake. It was very small, maybe more of a large pond than a lake. Its surface was smooth and undisturbed, reflecting everything around it like a looking glass. I moved closer and knelt next to it, looking at the upside down mirror world of trees and a small patch of sky reflected from above. But when I looked closer to see my reflection it wasn't there, in its place was what looked almost like a map on the water's surface. There was mostly forest and trees, but four main territories seemed to be a clock tower, a mansion, an amusement park, and a castle. As I reached out to touch the reflection I lost my balance and felt myself falling towards the water, as if in slow motion. I had nothing to grab onto to steady myself, and it felt almost as if I was being pulled to the water. After falling in all I could see was darkness, I don't know quite when it was that I lost consciousness...

…………………………………………**..**

I blinked and opened my eyes, I wasn't drowning anymore, I was still alive. I didn't even have time to think of where I was besides knowing I was on dry land, because in the next second I leaned over on my side and coughed until I spat up water. My lungs felt like they were on fire and my eyes were tearing up. I was soaking wet and freezing, and my skin had an unnatural blue tint to it.

"W-where am I…?" I soon regretted that, I felt my lungs burn more and started coughing again.

"You're in Wonderland of course," A voice answered.

'Wonderland…?' I thought, afraid to speak again now that I had gotten my coughing under control. I only looked to where the voice had come from, and was surprised to see three people standing in front of me. We were all standing, and in my case laying, on the roof of a large building or structure, as I now realized. The first person I noticed was a tall man with long dark hair pulled into a low ponytail, and had blue eyes. He had on dark blue businesslike clothing that looked more than a little dated, like something from the seventeen or eighteen hundreds, but with a more modern touch. He also had a strange earring hanging from his left ear, it was a long gold band with a small pocket watch at the end. The next person was another man, he had short slightly spiky brown hair and was dressed in a red soldier's uniform with black trim. He had a small smirk on his face and a mischievous glint to his red eyes. The last was a girl who was maybe a few inches shorter than me. She had long blond hair with a large bow in it, and had bright blue eyes. She was wearing a blue Lolita looking dress that had yellow trim at the bottom of the dress skirt, with a white apron over top. I looked up at the three and risked a question.

"Who are you…?" I asked. Before I got an answer my lungs flared up again and I started coughing before everything went black.

…………………………………………**..**

Iss…? Iss…? Miss…?

"Miss…?"

"Mmmm…?" I opened my green eyes to see a pair of blue ones staring back at me, making me flinch away a bit.

"Oh, sorry…" The person said 'This is a different voice than the one I heard earlier on the roof' I noted.

"No problem…" I said, realizing, once my eyes adjusted, it was the long haired man from earlier.

"My name is Julius Monrey,"

"Kira Allen," I said.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine now I think, it doesn't feel like my lungs are on fire every time I breathe anymore," I said in relief. Julius just nodded.

"So, how'd you get here?" Another voice asked, the same voice I had heard on the roof, I looked over to see the other man from earlier, leaning against the wall opposite Julius and I.

"Ace…! This is hardly the time for that…! Give her time to recover first," The girl from before scolded, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"What? I just wanna know, before she got here you were the only outsider in clover, Alice," Ace stated

'Outsider…?' I thought, tilting my head to the side.

"Ace, for now the questions can wait, Alice, find her something to wear and show her to the bahroom," Julius said, looking at The girl, Alice.

Alice nodded and motioned for me to follow her as she left the room and I stood and followed quietly behind, looking at Ace for a brief moment before turning my attention back to Alice.

…………………………………………**..**

I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I looked in the mirror and was pleased to see my skin was back to its normal color.

"These must belong to Alice…" I thought aloud, noticing the neatly folded clothes on the counter. I got dressed and brushed my hair before stepping into the slippers in front of the door. I looked at myself in the mirror again and smiled. 'A bit different, but I like it, I guess Alice noticed my preference for black.' She had left a black lolita style dress and high black socks with small bows at the top, and even a black bow for my hair. 'It's cute~!' I thought smiling. Lastly before I left I picked up my black cat collar off the counter and secured it around my wrist. It used to belong to my beautiful little black cat Hana before she died and I rarely took it off.

"Now let's see if I can find my way back…" I said, walking out into the hallway.

"Kira?"

"Oh! Alice, hi," I said, giving a small smile.

"You look a lot better," She said smiling back, "Julius sent me to get you, he thought you might get lost,"

"Oh, thanks, and thank you for lending me this," I said, gesturing to the outfit.

"You're welcome, sorry I didn't have shoes for you though,"

"Its fine," I said, "Umm, so what is this place, this building…?"

"Oh, this? This is the clock tower."

"Clock tower…?" I murmured, remembering the reflection I saw in the lake. A castle, an amusement park, a mansion, and… a clock tower…

"Alice…?"

"Yes?"

"What did Ace mean when he called us outsiders…?" I asked. She stopped walking for a second and turned to face me.

"Outsiders… are what they call people not originally from this world… people like you and me." She explained, a small hint of sadness in her voice.

"Not from this world…? We're in a different world…?" I asked, not quite believing or comprehending.

"Yes, this world is a lot different than our own…"

"How did you get here Alice…?" I asked.

"I was kidnapped by that mangy rabbit Peter White…!" She said, sounding angry.

"Kidnapped? By a rabbit?" I said, disbelieving.

"Yeah, just hope you don't ever meet him, or he might just fall in love with you too…!"

"Fall in love with me…? And why would he do that?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Apparently it's pretty normal for residents of this world to fall in love with outsiders," She said. I just nodded and decided to think about it later.

…………………………………………**..**

"You… you fell through the looking glass…" Julius murmured in amazement.

"The looking glass?" Ace asked.

"It's just a term used for someone finding a kind of portal of sorts to wonderland through a reflection. It's been least two hundred years, maybe more since this has happened. What's also strange is having more than one outsider in Wonderland at once, I don't think it's ever happened before…"

"Is the lake where Kira fell the only place it can happen…?" Alice asked.

"No, but, that lake _is_ one of the few places in her world where it's possible to find Wonderland through that way, it's only by chance that Kira was able to come here." Julius answered.

I sat quietly next to Alice as I listened to them talk about looking glasses and portals and legend, as slowly I my mind tried to accept what had brought me here, though part of me was feverously hoping this was all just a vivid dream I was having.

……………………………………………

"But I don't have any money…!" I protested.

"And you don't have anything to wear either, and that's a problem," Alice countered.

"Yes but-"

"No more arguing,"

"Fine… but when I find a way to make some money I'm paying you back…" I said stubbornly.

"Alright, alright, let's go then," She said walking out the door, me following behind.

**..................................................**

"Wow, soo cute," I said looking around at all the little shops and stands selling goods.

"Yup, now then-"

"Alice! Alice~!"

"Oh no…!" Alice sighed, putting her head in her hands.

"Alice~! I love~ You~!!"

"W-what the hell…?!" I exclaimed.

"The person that voice belongs to is Peter White…" Alice said frowning.

"You mean _that_ Peter White?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

I turned to see just who this Peter White was and saw a tall man dressed in a red plaid uniform jacket and dark tan pants, and was wearing a large pocket watch on a long chain across him over his shoulder. He had white hair and glasses… and bunny ears.

"T-that's him…?!"

"Yup, that's him…"

"Alice~!" Peter shouted, hug tackling Alice, "I love you! I missed you soo much! You haven't come to visit~!" He said pouting.

'A man pouting like that… is very strange…' I thought to myself.

"W-who is this?" He asked pointing to me.

"It's rude to point you know," I said frowning.

"This is Kira, my friend," Alice said.

"A friend of Alice…?" Peter asked, staring at me with a blank expression. "But the only friend Alice needs is me…" Peter said.

"Peter," Alice said in a scolding tone.

"Get away from Alice…" He said, still looking at me.

"Excuse me…?!" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"I said get away…" Peter said.

Taking his pocket watch off of his shoulder, it turned into a gun which was pointed right at me.

"Peter, no!!" Alice shouted at him, running in front of me, between me and the gun the crazy rabbit was holding.

"The only friend Alice needs is me, she'll only get in the way…" He said, still pointing the gun in our direction.

"A-alice, w-what's going on?!" I asked, terrified for the both of us, ~Bang~ we both jumped when the shot went off, and the bullet passed me just inches from my head.

"Alice, you don't need her, you only need me…!"

"Are you mental…?!" I yelled at the rabbit, about to step out from behind Alice.

"Peter, stop this right now, I will never speak to you again if you hurt Kira, you can't go around pointing guns at people and shooting at them, especially not my friends, and you don't get to decide the people I call my friends either!" Alice yelled at the man.

"But Alice-"

"No Peter, now turn around and go back to the castle, what I just said is a promise, I don't want to see you right now, so leave!" She ordered, pointing toward the direction he came from.

"O-ok Alice…" He said in a defeated tone, lowering his gun, which turned back into a pocket watch as he turned and walked back.

"Are you alright…?" Alice asked.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine… You sure were off about the whole falling in love with me thing though," I said.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault…"

"No it's not, it is in no way your fault Alice, that man is just psycho…!" I said.

"People in this world don't view lives the way we do… to them a life has little value at all, people getting killed here is a normal… a daily occurrence…" She said sadly.

"Normal…? How could they not realize how precious life is…?" Alice stayed silent, as neither of us could think of an answer.

"Do you still want to go shopping…?" Alice asked after a while.

"Yeah, I'm ok now," I said, "Alice, did you mean what you said?" I asked as we started walking.

"Mean what…?" She asked looking at me.

"That I'm your friend…?"

"Yeah, well, only if you still want to be…"

"Of course I want to be friends!" I said hugging her.

"You do? Even after I-"

"Even after you what, Alice…?" I asked with a slight glare.

"Nothing…" Alice said with a sigh.

"That's what I thought." I said, "Let's go then!" I said, pulling her towards one of the dress shops.

…………………………………………**..**

"What do you think about this one?" I asked, stepping out of the dressing room.

"Wow, it really suits you Kira," Alice said.

"Really? I think I like it too, it's cute," I said smiling. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a ruffled black plaid dress that went to my knees and had black lace at the skirt and the top and straps. It had lines of red through it too, and had a medium size bow that went around my waist and ties in the back, and instead of it having a zipper it laced up in the back.

"Oh! And what about this?" Alice asked, holding out a black plaid bow that had a small skull in the center.

"Oh, soo cool…! It matches the dress perfectly!"

"Yeah, it does," She said, arranging the bow in my hair, "Perfect," She said smiling.

……………………………………………**.**

"It's night already…?" How long were we gone…?" I asked, looking up at the stars in the sky.

"Not long, the times of day change randomly in this world, there's no way to tell how long day or night will be either."

"Oh…" I murmured, 'This world is soo strange… it can't be real, I must be dreaming… I mean, a crazy man with rabbit ears trying to kill me, day changing to night in an hour, life with no value… It can't be real…' I thought. I blinked, it felt like it just got lighter… I looked up and sure enough, the stars were gone and the moon was slowly fading into the lightening sky as the sun came up. I sighed.

"This is gonna take some getting used to…"

…………………………………………**..**

"Julius, we're back," Alice called, as we walked into his office.

"Everything go ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, we got groceries to make dinner too… but we did run into Peter…" She said with an unreadable expression. I frowned at the name.

"Did he give you any trouble…?" He asked, placing the clock he was working on back on his desk and looking at us, taking in our expressions.

"He… he aimed a gun at Kira and was trying to… get rid of her…" Alice said, looking down at the ground.

"What…?! Kira, are you alright?" Julius asked concerned.

"Yeah, I was just shaken by it, but I'm fine…"

"You should try to be sure whenever you leave the clock tower not to be alone, you should have Ace go with you whenever you leave if he's here," Julius said.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea Julius, Ace will just get her lost if she traveled with him," Alice said.

"I'm safe now though, thanks to Alice, we can worry about this later," I said, "Alice, we should go put this stuff away and start dinner," I said, turning toward the door.

"Ok…" Alice said, giving a look to Julius before following me out of the office.

"Kira, are you sure you're ok…?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I just… I don't like making people worry over me…" I said, not looking at her, she only nodded and started walking down the hallway and I followed her.

"We can put your stuff in my room for now, ok?" She asked, stopping in front of one the doors in the hall.

"Ok," I said, following her into the room.

**..............................................**

"What do you wanna make?" I asked.

"I don't know… maybe we can make the chicken?" Alice said.

"What about fried rice and general Tao's chicken?"

"General Tao's chicken?"

"Trust me, it's good," I said.

"Ok then, just tell me what to do," Alice said smiling.

**.................................................**

"It smells really good," Alice said.

"Yeah, it does, I think the rice should be done in another minute, and the chicken in five," I said.

"Ok, should we make some tea?"

"Umm, yeah, I think green tea would go best with this,"

"Green tea? I've never had it before…" Alice said, putting a finger to her chin.

"Really, it's good, my favorite actually,"

"Ok then, green tea it is," She said smiling.

…………………………………………**..**

Julius, you're still not using them the right way," I said, trying not to laugh.

We were all in Julius's office having dinner, and Julius was having trouble using the chopsticks" Here, give me your hand," I said to Julius after watching another failed attempt to pick up a piece of chicken. "You hold the bottom one with the middle part of your thumb and your middle finger, and the top one between your thumb and index finger." I said, changing the way he was holding the chopsticks, "Now try,"

"Oh," He said, after being able to successfully pick up a piece of chicken with his chopsticks.

"See?" I said with a small smile, Alice giggled a little, making Julius look up at her with a frown.

"This is really good Kira," Alice said.

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"It is very good," Julius said.

"Thank you," I said smiling, happy they both liked it.

……………………………………………**.**

It's night again…" I murmured, looking out the window.

"Yeah, are you tired?" Alice asked, drying the dish I handed her.

"A little…" I said, handing her the last dish.

"Ok, you're going to be staying in my room until we can get one ready for you," She said.

"I'm going to be staying here…?" I asked.

"Yes, if you want to, we talked about it earlier after you told us how you got here. Unless you don't want to stay here,"

"Really? It… would be nice, but I don't want to impose…" I said.

"Oh, you wouldn't be, really. You can talk to Julius tomorrow though if you want,"

"Ok," I said, stifling a yawn.

…………………………………………**..**

"Julius…" Alice asked, walking into his office study.

"Alice? What are you doing up, aren't you tired…?" Julius asked, looking up from his work, fixing one of the many broken clocks on his desk.

"A little, but I couldn't really sleep… I was worried about Kira…" She said, placing the tray she was carrying on the table, taking a cup of coffee off of it for herself and bringing the other to Julius.

"Me too…" Julius said with a sigh, moving the clocks and tools to the side and taking the cup of coffee from Alice. "Eighty-nine points," He said after taking a sip.

"It's improving," Alice said with a small smile, Julius nodded.

"Alice, I'm worried about you too…" Julius said after a short silence.

"Julius, I'm fine, you don't have to worry," Alice said.

"Alice… This world isn't as safe as you think it is… there's still a lot you don't know, and haven't seen… that you shouldn't have to see," Alice was silent for a moment and Julius continued. "Alice, you should sleep now, you look tired,"

"But-"

"We can talk about this tomorrow if you'd like," Julius said.

"Ok… goodnight Julius…" She said, walking back to the door with her cup.

"Goodnight Alice…"

…………………………………………**.**

'Where am I…?' I thought. There was absolutely nothing familiar about this place… It was nothing but strange grey metallic background everywhere…

"Hello Kira…" A voice said from behind me.

"Wha?!" I spun around to see a tall man with silver hair that went almost to his shoulders. He had on a black suit with the jacket open, the suit and tie had decorative gold trim on them. He looked young, but had a black eye patch with gold trim over his right eye that made me briefly wonder what had happened to him in his past.

"Who are you? And how do you know me…?" I asked, backing away a bit.

"I am Nightmare, an incubus," He said, giving a small bow "And how I know you is a secret," He said with a grin.

"Well then, why are you in my dream…?" I asked.

"And why wouldn't I be…?" He asked, answering me with another question and slight grin.

"Because, oh never mind…" I said, crossing my arms.

"It's almost time for you to wake up, so I guess I'll see you later, Kira…" He said with a smile, before disappearing.

"W-wait! Nightmare!" I called out, realizing just how much scarier this place was without him.

……………………………………………

**Ok then, that's it for chapter one, I apologize for any possible lameness if any ^-^ Please tell me what you think, Review! ^-^ **


	2. Cheshire Dear

**Here is chapter two, I have nothing to say, though last chapter I forgot:**

**Disclaimer- You all know Quin Rose owns Heart/Joker/Clover no Kuni right?? So if I were her do you really think I would be sitting here writing a fan fiction of what I wish could be if I were the creator of it?? Anyway, on with the story.**

I sat up in bed and looked over to Alice to see her still sleeping. I got up and picked out one of the outfits I got yesterday, the black dress with the skull bow, and walked into the bathroom.

After I showered, dressed, and brushed my teeth and everything, I decided to go to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"What should I make…" I thought aloud, "Oh, French toast," I decided, going to the fridge to get the eggs and milk, "They should be up by the time I'm done then,"

…………………………………………**..**

"Kira…?" Alice asked sleepily, standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Oh! Good morning Alice," I said, giving her a smile.

"Morning…"

"Here," I said, handing her a cup of coffee from the brew I just made.

"What smells soo good…?" A voice asked sleepily from the doorway.

"Good morning Julius," I said smiling.

"Morning…" He said, rubbing his eye with his hand.

'Aww, Julius looks soo cute!' I thought with a smile. I placed his cup of coffee on the table along with mine and set each of our plates in our places at the table.

"This looks really good Kira," Alice said, now more awake thanks to the caffeine.

"Thank you," I said.

"It is good," Julius said after taking a bite.

"Thank you,"

…………………………………………**..**

"Julius, we'll be fine," Alice said, "Besides, we can't just stay cooped up in here forever,"

"…Alright… but be careful," Julius said.

"We promise," Alice and I said.

"Ok then, bye Julius," I said, giving a small wave.

"Bye," Alice said.

"Bye," Julius said with a sigh, sitting back down at his desk.

…………………………………………**..**

"So, where are we going Alice?" I asked.

"I don't really know yet," She said as we were walking.

"Ummm, well how about the amusement park?" I asked.

"How do you know about the amusement park? Nobody ever told you about any of the territories…" Alice said, stopping to look at me.

"I saw a map on the surface of the water before I fell in, it had a castle, an amusement park, a mansion, and a clock tower, I figured what I saw was this place," I said.

"Oh right, you did say you saw a map…"

"Yeah, I guess I should have explained better though," I said as we continued walking.

…………………………………………**..**

"Alice!"

We both turned to see a boy, probably about my age who had longish pink-violet hair that was parted to the left, covering his left eye, his eyes were gold with black upside down triangles under them. He was wearing a short black sleeveless top with pink trim and two or three zippers that showed his midriff. He was wearing a pink and gold collar around his neck with a gold chain that connected the collar to his belt loop. He had a black arm warmer on his left arm and a black fingerless glove on his right hand, along with a smaller version of the collar from around his neck on his wrist. He had on shorts similar to his shirt with a patch of a grinning cat on them and black and pink striped leg warmers. He also had a light and dark pink striped fur over his shoulders that had multiple patches and medals on it. And he had cat ears and a cat tail the same color as his hair with gold piercings and purple tips.

"Hi Boris," Alice said.

"Hey," Boris said, "Who's this Alice?" He asked looking at me.

"This is my friend Kira Allen," Alice said with a small smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I said with a small smile.

"Same here, so, we have another outsider in Wonderland," He stated with a grin.

I tilted my head in slight confusion 'Outsider…? Oh! That's right, Alice and I are outsiders to this world,' "Umm, yeah" I replied, "And… are you really a cat…?" I asked, wondering at first if maybe he was a cosplayer, but deciding against it when I thought I saw his ear twitch.

"Yup!" He said grinning, "The one and only Cheshire,"

"Kira? What are you looking at?"Alice asked after a moment, and Boris tilted his head.

"What…? Oh! Sorry… I was… looking at Boris's ears…" I said, looking down in slight embarrassment.

"My ears?" Boris asked, tilting his head to the other side.

"Yeah… I was thinking… that I wanna touch them…" I said, still looking at the ground. 'D-did I really just tell him that…?! What the hell is wrong with me?! But, I couldn't help but tell him… he's too cute, especially when he's acting like that!'

"You can," He said.

"I can…?" I asked, looking up slightly, my thoughts clouded with confusion.

"Yeah," He said, I could faintly hear the smile in his voice.

'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! What to do?!' I thought franticly.

"O-ok," I said, taking a few steps toward him and reaching up to touch his ear. 'It moved…! But, it's soo soft…' I thought.

"Boris, are you purring??" Alice asked. I looked up at Boris and his eyes were closed, like a cat's when you rub behind its ear… ohhh…! I moved my hand away for a second and the purring stopped, then I scratched behind it again he started purring again. 'Awww~! Soo cute~!' I stopped again and he looked at me and tilted his head. 'Awww!' Then he smiled, and I tilted my head.

"I think I like Kira," He said, still smiling, I blushed a little and replied,

"Umm, I like you too Boris," I said.

"Really?" Boris asked, his face moving a bit closer to mine, causing me to blush more and move slightly away.

"Yeah, really," I said smiling, causing his smile to grow more.

"Then Boris and Kira will be best friends!"

"Yeah, best friends," I agreed, smiling more.

…………………………………………**..**

"That was soo much fun!" I said, laughing after we got off the rollercoaster.

"Yeah!" Boris agreed smiling.

"I'm a little dizzy…" Alice said, swaying a little.

"Oh! I'm guessing you're not really the rollercoaster type, Alice?" I said, linking arms with her and helping her keep her balance.

"Not particularly…"

"Well then how about we go on that next?" I said, pointing to the merry-go-round.

"I don't think that would help much…" Alice said.

"Oh, right, dizziness…" I said, "We definitely have to go on it later though,"

"Alice!"

"Oh no," Alice mumbled. We all turned to see a tall man making his way over to us. He had long, messy, reddish-brown hair pulled into a braid over his shoulder, and stubble on his chin. He had blue eyes and glasses. He was wearing a bright yellow suit with bright blue trim & blue diamonds down the sleeves and the front sides, and musical notes on the collar and sleeves.

"Hi Gowland," Alice said.

"How've ya been?" Gowland asked with a friendly smile. "Oh! Who's your friend Alice?" He asked, noticing me standing next to Alice and Boris.

"This is Kira Allen," She said.

"Hi," I said, giving a small smile.

"Hmm, do you like music?" He asked me, stroking his chin in mock thought.

"Oh no…" Alice mumbled again.

"Not again…" Boris groaned.

"I-I guess…" I said, not quite sure I wanted to know where this was going telling from Alice and Boris's expressions.

"Great! Then you'll love this!" Gowland said smiling. He pulled a violin out of nowhere and raised it to playing position, Alice and Boris covered their ears. And then he started playing. Immediately a harsh scratchy sound hit my ears, it sounded like a wailing cat with a tin can stuck in its throat, and I instantly went to cover my ears.

"Kira!" Boris called, getting my attention, he held his hand out to me and I took it, and the three of us hurried away from the man and instrument creating the terrible sound. Alice, on my right, almost tripped, so I linked arms with her again, pulling her along and helping her keep her balance, while my other hand remained held in Boris's. We could still hear the "music" so apparently Gowland hadn't noticed we were gone yet.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking up at Boris.

"The gift shops, that should be far enough away," He said.

…………………………………………**..**

"A-alice, what are you wearing?" I asked, holding in a laugh. She had on a pair of teddy bear ears and oversized paw gloves.

"You like?" Boris asked, obviously admiring his work.

"Haha, yeah," I said, going behind one of the aisles and finding a pair of black neko ears and a tail to match.

"Alice~!" I called, hug tackling her, "Don't I look cute?" I asked, stepping back a little to let her see my new ears and tail.

"Well,"

"What? Alice doesn't think I look cute?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes Kira, you look cute," Alice said with a sigh.

"Does Boris think Kira looks cute?" I asked, looking over to him.

"Yes, Kira looks very cute," Boris said smiling.

I smiled back and gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"Yay, hugs!" I said smiling more.

"Umm, Kira?" Alice asked.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to her.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, better than ever," I said smiling, "Maybe a little hyper though," I admitted grinning, and causing Alice to sigh.

"Hey Kira, you said you wanted to ride the merry-go-round right?" Boris asked.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"Come on then!" He said, handing a silver card to the cashier in the gift shop and taking Alice and I by the hand, leading us out the door.

'It's almost dark again…'

"Oh… its soo pretty…" I murmured, looking at the carousal, lit up with thousands of tiny sparkling white lights.

"It is… I've never seen the amusement park at night…" Alice said.

"Come on then," I said, pulling them both to the ride. Alice was on the inside end on a pink horse, Boris was on the black horse between Alice and I, and I was on a white horse on the outside end sitting side saddle. For a second though I wondered if the carousal music would be anything like Gowland's "music", and even, if all the music in Wonderland like his, but thankfully it was the normal music to be expected from a merry-go-round. 'Wow, all of the rides are lit up, the whole park… is soo beautiful…' I thought, looking around at all the rides and shops. I smiled remembering what may be the reason I had wanted to ride the carousal so much.

…………………………………………**.**

"Mama? Papa?" I cried out, looking at the crowd of people around me. "Mama? Papa? Where are you…?!" I called, tears forming in my eyes. None of the grown-ups even noticed me, none of them were mama or papa. I wiped my eyes with two fisted hands and continued to stand in the crowd of people and cry, not sure of what to do.

"Hey, what's wrong?" A voice asked, and I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders. I moved my hands away from my eyes and looked up to see a boy who had dark hair and green eyes. The boy wiped my tears away with his finger and asked,

"What's your name?"

I stood staring at him for a second and then answered,

"Kira Allen… I'm five," I said, holding up five fingers. The boy smiled.

"I'm Noah Andrews, I'm nine," He said, holding up nine fingers and giving me a grin, I giggled.

"It's nice to meet you Noah," I said smiling, and wiping away the rest of the tears from my eyes.

"Come on," Noah said smiling and holding his hand out to me.

I thought for a second, 'Noah, he seems nice, and going with him would be better than just standing here in this crowd of people… And maybe we'll find mama and papa along the way,' I smiled back at Noah and took his hand and he lead me through the crowd. We finally made it to a less crowded part of the amusement park and I heard an interesting kind of music coming from one of the rides. I looked over to it, the side was round and had a ring of horses and other animals that went in a circle going up and down, like they were dancing to the music, I had never seen a ride like this before.

"Do you want to go on?" Noah asked, catching me staring at the ride. I looked up at him and nodded shyly. He smiled and lead me to the line that was being let on for the next run.

"Which one do you want Kira?" He asked.

"Umm, that one," I said, pointing to a black and white horse. Noah smiled and brought me to it and helped me up, then he got on the tan horse next to me and the ride started. The lights on the ride flashed bright colors and the horses and other animals all began to move around the circle. I looked over at Noah and he smiled at me, and I smiled back, and then all too soon the ride was over.

"Noah?" I asked shyly, looking over to him, "Can we go again?"

He smiled again and said that we could, and we did. I had forgotten about earlier and was smiling and even laughing because of Noah, and I knew if I asked him Noah would help me find mama and papa.

"Wait here a second Kira," He told me when we stopped in front of a shop. "Don't worry, I promise I'll be back, ok?" He said when he saw the worried look on my face. "Just a second, I promise," I nodded and watched him go into the shop, and then a minute later come back out again, taking my hand and leading me through the crowd once again.

"Now, I'm guessing you got lost right Kira?" He asked, still looking ahead of us.

"Yes, I lost my mama and papa…" I said, looking down.

"That's what I thought, there's an information desk up this way, we can call them on it, k?"

"R-really? And mama and papa can come and get me?" I asked looking up.

"Yes, they can," He said looking at me and giving me a smile, and I gave a smile back.

………………………

"Excuse me miss?" Noah asked standing at the information booth.

"Oh! Yes? How may I help you?" The woman asked, looking over the booth at us.

"My friend here got separated from her parents, her name is Kira Allen," He said politely.

"Oh dear! I'll send out a notification immediately," She said, picking up the phone inside the booth.

"Attention, we have a lost child at the information booth, would the parents of Kira Allen please come to the information booth at the front of the park immediately! I repeat, would the parents of Kira Allen please come to the information booth at the front of the park immediately, thank you, that is all,"

"Your parents should have heard that announcement sweetie, don't worry, I'm sure they'll be here soon," The lady said smiling at me.

"Thank you," I said, and looked back to Noah again.

Noah then pulled something shiny out of his pocket and clasped it around my wrist.

"This is what I went in the store to get," He said, releasing my wrist.

I brought my arm up so I could see what it was Noah had gotten me, it was a small charm bracelet. It only had three charms, two Carousal horses and a musical not between them, I turned my wrist side to side, watching the charms jingle on the chain.

"N-noah…?" I said in whisper.

"I want you to have that Kira, I'd be happy if you kept it," He said, looking over my shoulder and seeing a man and woman practically running for the booth. "Goodbye Kira," He said, kissing my cheek and walking away.

"Noah…!" I called, watching him walk away as my parents grew nearer. It was too late, 'Goodbye Noah'

…………………………………………**.**

I brought my hand up to my eyes to wipe the forming tears brought on by the memory. I looked up seeing Boris smiling at me, I smiled back, pushing the memory to the back of my mind for now.

…………………………………………..

"Thank you for today Boris, it was fun!" I said smiling.

"No problem, come back soon, k?" he said smiling back.

"Ok" I said hugging him, he hugged back.

"Bye Boris," Alice said.

"Bye!" I said waving. Boris smiled, watching the two of us walking away, then turned, walking back to the amusement park.

…………………………………………**...**

I sighed, staring up at the metallic grey sky, sitting on the ground with my head tilted up.

"Kira," Nightmare greeted.

"Nightmare," I said, turning my head to the side to look at him.

"Were you expecting me?" He asked smirking.

"Maybe," I replied, "I half thought you wouldn't show up,"

"So you _were_ waiting for me," He said.

"I suppose you could say that," I said with a small smile. I stood and wiped the non-existent dirt from my hands onto the skirt of my dress.

"So you had fun today didn't you?" Nightmare asked grinning.

"I did, but how did you guess?" I asked.

"I saw everything of course,"

"And just what do you mean by that? How could you have?" I asked.

"That's a secret," Nightmare said, tilting my chin up with two fingers and looking at me, a grin still on his face. "Though I must say, you make a cute neko Kira," He added smiling.

I blushed slightly and turned my head away. "Don't you have anything better to do than torment me?" I asked, still looking away.

"Hmmm, I thought you wanted me here Kira?" He said.

"W-well I do but..." I stopped, I didn't quite know why I wanted Nightmare here, maybe it was because I'd hoped to become friends.

"There, there Kira, don't get flustered," Nightmare said. Though I can't help but to be, my world has changed so much since finding myself here, and it's starting to get to me. Just thinking about it all makes me dizzy.

"Kira!" Nightmare exclaimed, catching me before I hit the ground. "Kira!"

I slowly opened my eyes, "Nightmare!" I gasped, looking around and finding myself back in mine and Alice's room.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Alice asked sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes, "Are you alright?"

"I- yeah, I was just talking to Nightmare and I sort of passed out…" I said.

"Why? What happened??"

"I don't really know, I was just… overwhelmed, by everything that's happened I think,"

"So since you passed out while you were dreaming, you woke up here…" Alice murmured, "Since when have you known Nightmare, Kira?"

"Since my first night here," I answered, "So you know him too,"

"Yes, since I arrived in Wonderland,"

I sigh and lay back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You should go back to sleep now Alice," I say after a minute.

"I'm fine, besides, it's almost time to wake up anyway,"

"Yeah, but you're tired, you should sleep."

"But I thought you wanted me to show you the other territories today,?"

"I do, but we have plenty of time for that, k?"

"Alright," Alice said, giving up and laying back down.

**Alright, to explain the kinda crappy ending, I write this all in a note book before I type it in word, and at first it wasn't separated into chapters, so, cutting it off here is what makes the most sense, and I'm not re-typing what I already have just to post it, sorry, though as I'm typing more of it I will try to make it so certain points could act as the endings and beginnings of the chapters, if that makes any sense ^-^"**


	3. Tea Party

**Omg! Have any of you seen Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland yet?!! It was awesome!! X) Kyouya and I saw it opening day yesterday BEST MOVIE EVER!! & Cheshire was Badass!! XD Ok! So here is chapter 3! ^-^ **

I sigh and drag myself out of bed and go get ready for the day. After showering I change into a red, sleeveless, knee-length dress with a black sash that goes around my waist and ties into a bow in the back, the dress also has black lace trim at the skirt. Then I pull on a pair of black lace fingerless wrist warmers and a pair of black flats. Lastly I curl sections of my hair into loose ringlets and add a black lacey bow.

"Perfect," I say, smiling as I turn away from the mirror, heading toward the kitchen. The rest of the tower is dark, though I notice light coming from Julius's study as I'm passing it and I stop to peek inside to see him working away fixing the clocks as always. 'Funny how I say _always_ when I've only known him for three days,' I think to myself, 'He needs to give himself a break, I'd bet he was up all night working,' I sigh and turn away, continuing toward the kitchen. I first start on making a pot of coffee, then pull out the ingredients for making scones. Once the coffee and scones are done I place the coffee pot and two cups on a tray, along with a plate of scones, and carry it with me out of the kitchen.

"Julius?" I call, carefully balancing the tray and knocking lightly on the door to his study.

"Come in," He says from the other side. I take the tray back in both hands and nudge the door open with my hip, then make my way to Julius's desk.

"I thought you might be hungry," I say, a bit nervously, setting the tray down on an unoccupied end of his desk.

"Oh, thank you Kira, this looks wonderful," He said with a small smile.

"Thank you," I say, pouring each of us a cup of coffee.

"Kira, how did you get to be such a good cook?" Julius asked after taking a bite of a blueberry scone.

"Oh, well cooking and baking has always been one of my favorite things to do. I cooked breakfast and dinner for my family most days,"

"You miss them don't you…?" He asked.

"Of course I do, only… not as much as you'd think I would…" I said, staring out the window, the sun was just starting to come up, although probably not for the first time today. I really didn't want to think about my family right now, not here. If I did then I might not be able to handle the loneliness I've already been living with, it would only intensify and would be too much to take. I guess Julius must have sensed it was a subject I didn't want to talk about, because the rest of the time we stayed clear of talking about things that would remind me of what I had left behind.

…………………………………………**.**

When I got back to the kitchen I took the rest of the dough for the scones and made more cinnamon chip, blueberry, and strawberry scones and started brewing a cup of coffee.

…………………………………………**..**

"Kira?" Alice asked, walking into the kitchen as I was putting away the tea tray and dishes from breakfast. "God morning sleepyhead," I said with a small smile, going to take the scones out of the oven. I set them on the counter, then poured two cups of coffee, handing one to Alice. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, thanks," She said, accepting the coffee. "You still want me to show you the territories today, right?" She asked after taking a sip from the cup.

"Yes please," I said smiling and setting a plate of warm scones on the table.

"Ok then," Alice said, taking a cinnamon scone.

…………………………………………**..**

"Alice, are you ok? You look kind of pale,"

"What? O-oh, yeah, I'm fine…" Alice replies, nervously playing with her wrist band.

"Okay then… How much farther ?" I asked.

"Umm, it should be just up ahead," Alice said, "You can see the top of it just over those trees," She said, pointing to the roof of a structure peeking out from the tops of the trees ahead of us.

…………………………………………**..**

"Onee-san!"

"Onee-san!" Two boys, twins looking to be about eleven or twelve, standing at the gates of the hatter mansion called out. They both had short black hair, one had blue eyes, the other had red. The first boy, the one with blue eyes, had on a dark and lighter blue striped guard uniform coat. It had four pockets, two at the top, one with a green clover, and on the other pocket a red heart, and on the bottom pockets one had a yellow diamond and the other a blue spade. The coat had black and gold trim and a belt with the same symbols as the pockets, and a blue hat resembling a police hat with the same black and gold trim and symbols. He had black pants and dress shoes, and in his left hand he held a scythe, the actual scythe was black with the same four symbols as his belt and had a gold handle. His twin had on the an identical uniform only in red instead of blue.

"Hi Dee, hi Dum," Alice said to the two, hug tackling Alice, who only sighed and waited for them to let go.

"Who's this Onee-san?" The one in blue asked.

"Yes, who are you?" The one in red asked, looking up at me.

"Kira Allen," I said with a smile.

"Is Kira a friend of Onee-san?" They asked.

"Yes, I'm Alice's friend," I said, still smiling.

The twins smiled and hugged me.

"I'm Dee," The twin in blue said.

"I'm Dum," The twin in red said.

"Dee and Dum want to be friends with Kira. Kira is a friend of Onee-san, and Onee-san would only be friends with nice people, so Kira must be nice too, like Onee-san," The twins said looking up at me.

"Well I want to be friends with Dee and Dum too," I said smiling and hugging them back.

"Really?" They asked, "Yay! Now Dee and Dum have another Onee-san!" They said happily.

"You can use Chan instead of San, san is a bit too formal for me," I said with a slight grin.

"Okay Onee-chan!" Dee and Dum said smiling. "Come on Onee-san and Onee-chan! We have to tell Otou-san you're here!" The two said, Dee taking Alice's hand and Dum taking mine, and leading us around the side of the mansion.

"Where are we going?" I asked Dum.

"To the garden, that where Otou san and Elliot are," Said Dum. I nodded to myself and continued following him.

"Oh," I murmured. Gradually as we were walking there were a few flowers along the path, and the further we went, the more there were, until eventually we were surrounded by thousands of flowers and different colored rose bushes..

"Otou-san! Elliot!" The twins called to two people up ahead of us. "Onee-san is here!"

One of the figures turned to face us. He was tall and had longish black hair and blue eyes. He had on a white and cream colored dress coat that went to his knees in the back, he had a matching vest underneath. The right side of the coat where the buttons would be, and the cuffs of the coat had the same symbols as the twin's uniforms. He had on black dress pants and had a black top hat with a red band, and the same symbols in a repeating patters ringing around the top of his hat, on the brim there were multiple live red roses, and a card stuck in the band marked 10/6, and in one of his gloved hands he held a black staff with a crystal at the top 'wearing' a black and gold top hat with a golden wind on it. The other man beside him had on a long black coat with green-blue buttons and purple trim. He had a gold belt that went around his waist and over his shoulder and a worn purple plaid scarf around his neck, and bandages wound loosely around his right arm. He had golden Blond hair, and rabbit ears in the same shade.

This is what made me stop in my tracks and dig my heals into the ground. Though Dum didn't seem to notice my resistance on moving forward and was practically dragging me nearer to the two men. 'Damn he's strong!'

"I haven't seen you in a while Alice," The hatter said with a small trace of a smile on his face.

"Hello Blood," Alice mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Who is your friend?" Blood asked.

"Oh, this is-" Alice stopped mid-sentence when she saw me, wide eyed and pretty much hiding myself behind Dum, and still with my heals dud into the ground."Kira…" Alice finished, looking at me and following my wide eyed gaze, her eyes landing on the man with rabbit ears, and a look of realization flashed onto her face. She came to my side and made me turn away from the man and face her.

"Kira, he's not like Peter, ok? No one is going to hurt you ok?"

I looked at her and blinked, 'Not going to hurt me?' I looked over Alice's shoulder and back at the man, and instantly, I did not see the man with the golden hair and long coat, but Peter White, looking at me and glairing, pointing a gun at me again. I shivered.

"Your safe now ok, he's not here," She said reassuringly.

I again looked back to the man, I stared at him for a few seconds, but Peter White did not re-appear.

"Safe?" I repeated.

"Yes, safe," she said hugging me.

I said nothing, but hugged her back. I let her lead me closer to the others while Dum followed silently behind.

"Is Onee-chan ok?" Dee asked quietly.

I looked over to him, his brother now by his side again. "Yes, Onee-chan is ok," I said, forcing a small smile.

The man, the one with the rabbit ears, looked like he was about to say something before the other man said,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Blood Dupre,"

"Kira Allen," I said, in a somewhat quiet voice.

"That's a beautiful name," Blood said with a small smile.

"Thank you," I said with a slight blush.

Blood then turned slightly to look at the other man behind him, and signaled him to come over here.

I tensed slightly, but Alice put her hand on my arm, a small gesture, but it made me feel a little better.

"Introduce yourself to our guest," Blood instructed the man.

"I'm Elliot March," The man said nervously, avoiding my gaze.

"Kira Allen," I said, "Nice to meet you," I added, in that same quiet voice that was so unnatural for me.

"Nice to meet you too," Elliot said, in the same timid voice, this time looking me in the eyes.

'He… he is definitely different from Peter, there's no way he would really want to hurt me,' I thought, taking in how he was acting, and I smiled at him.

He looked surprised, but slowly, a smile appeared on his face too.

"So Kira, would you and Alice like to stay for tea?" Blood asked.

I was about to accept the invitation, but I looked to Alice first, she gave a small smile and I said,

"Yes thank you,"

"Alright then, Elliot, please tell the maids to prepare tea in the east garden,"

"Yes sir," Elliot said, walking away toward the mansion.

"Otou-san, can we show Onee-chan and Onee-san our room?" The twins asked excitedly.

"I suppose, just be back in time for tea," Blood said.

"Come on!" They said, grinning, each taking our hands again and leading us away from the garden.

"The maids should have tea ready in an hour Blood," Elliot said, returning back to the hatter. "Hey, where did Alice and Kira go?"

"Dee and Dum wanted to show them their room," Blood said.

Elliot's rabbit ears flattened down and he nodded and began walking out of the garden.

……………………………………………

"No, look at this one!"

"No, this one's best!"

"Is not, this one is!"

"Is too, its way better!"

"Onee-san, Onee-chan! Which do you think is better?!" Both twins asked, Dee holding out a gun, and Dum holding out a grenade.

I kept my mouth shut, to be honest both weapons scarred me by the fact that one, they could kill in a second, and two, after having a gun directed at me I was scared of them the most out of any weapon, though the destructive power of the grenade didn't make me any less afraid of it than the gun.

"Neither of them, they're both terrible! Alice stated.

"You don't like these kinds Onee-san? Then what kind do you like?" They asked.

"None of them," Alice said, gesturing to the weapon filled room. "They're all terrible, they're things that take lives unnecessarily,"

"So Onee-san doesn't like them at all?"

"Not at all,"

The twins were silent for a while, until Dee looked up at me and asked,

"Onee-chan, why did you look soo afraid of the stupid hare?"

'Stupid hare?' I thought, tilting my head, 'I guess he's talking about Elliot.'

"Umm, well my first day here, Alice and I went to the shops and Peter White found us… he was angry that I was Alice's friend and thought she didn't need anyone but him," I started, "So he pulled his gun out and aimed it at me, he shot at me once, almost hitting me, but Alice protected me and made him leave,"

"Onee-chan," The twins murmured, moving closer to me.

"When I first saw Elliot, I really wasn't seeing him, I was seeing Peter, that's why I acted like that," I said. "And when I realized that's what it was, I felt really terrible for it," I murmured.

"Poor Onee-chan," Dee and Dum murmured, hugging me.

"Oh!" Dee said, "The rose,"

"Oh! Do you think?" Asked Dum.

"Yeah, where is it?" Asked Dee.

I tilted my head to the side curiously, then looked over to Alice, she only shrugged, so I watched Dee and Dum get up and search the room.

"Found it!" The twins said, coming back to the couch, holding a small black wooden box that had intricate designs carved into it.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"Please take it Onee-chan, it's dangerous if you don't, especially with _him_…" The twins said.

"Take what?"

"This." Dee and Dum said, lifting the lid of the box to show a solid black dagger with a solid black hilt that had a beautiful red rose wrapping around it and up to the middle of the blade, it was resting on a red cushion in the box, which also had a red rose in the lid.

"Dee, Dum, What are you thinking?" Alice asked, staring at the weapon.

"That Onee-chan needs to be able to defend herself when Dee and Dum can't. That stupid rabbit wouldn't hesitate to kill her," I flinched slightly at the word kill.

Alice frowned and looked away from the weapon, having no argument for that.

"Onee-chan, please," The twins begged. I looked at the weapon in front of me, they were only trying to do what they thought was best for me, to keep me alive, I reasoned. I slowly reached my hand toward the dagger and picked it up carefully into both hands.

"Here, you'll probably need this," Dee said, handing me a black leather holster that looked like it was supposed to be strapped to your leg.

I nodded and took it from him, securing the dagger to it. "Thanks guys," I said after a moment, "I know your just trying to protect me," I said hugging them both, They nodded and hugged back.

"We should go now, tea should be ready soon," The twins said.

"Alright," I said.

"We'll wait outside," they said, walking toward the door.

……………………………………………

"Crap!" Elliot cursed, hurrying away from the twin's room, he had come to get them for tea, and also to make sure Alice and Kira were alright being alone with Dee and Dum, he had been about to open the door when he had heard Dee ask,

…………………………………………**..**

"Onee-chan, why did you look soo afraid of the stupid hare?"

And he hesitated with his hand on the doorknob, frozen, until he heard Kira say,

"Umm, well my first day here, Alice and I went to the shops and Peter White found us…"

Elliot felt anger at hearing that mangy rabbit's name, he had always hated him, and he always teased Elliot about being a rabbit, 'I'm clearly a hare, not a stupid rabbit like Peter!' He thought, but then he heard Kira continue.

"He was angry that I was Alice's friend and thought she didn't need anyone but him. So he pulled his gun out and aimed it at me, he shot at me once,"

'I'm going to kill that rabbit the next time I see him…' Elliot thought, slightly angrier than before.

"He almost hit me, but Alice protected me and made him leave,"

"Onee-chan," He heard the twins murmur.

After a pause, Elliot heard Kira's voice again,

"When I first saw Elliot, I really wasn't seeing him, I was seeing Peter, that's why I acted like that,"

Elliot felt somewhat sad after hearing that, although he didn't know why.

"And when I realized that's what it was, I felt really terrible for it,"

He had just barely caught the last part because she had almost whispered it, but he had heard it.

'So she doesn't think I'm like Peter,' He thought, the sad feeling slowly going away.

…………………………………………**.**

Elliot hurried back to the east garden before the twins could see him.

…………………………………………**..**

Alice still didn't seem to like the dagger I had been given by the twins, and I didn't think either of us would ever be used to it, but I had to admit I did feel safer, knowing I had something that would at least give me a chance of surviving if I ever ran into danger again. I sighed and secured the dagger and holster to my thigh.

"Alice, you've gotta admit, they're right, Peter, he wouldn't think anything of pulling the trigger on me again the next time he sees me," I said.

"I know that Kira, I just wish you didn't need to carry a weapon in order to be safe," Alice said.

I sighed again, I wished the same thing.

"Ready to go to tea?" I asked Alice.

"As ready as I'll ever be,"

…………………………………………**..**

When we reached the garden I let out a small gasp. The sun was just setting, casting an orange-pink glow on everything its rays touched. A long wooden table with a sheet of glass over top had been moved to the center of the garden. The table itself was laden with sweets, small pastries, cakes, and beautifully decorated plates, tea cups, and multiple tea pots. Everything smelled wonderful, the aroma of the tea, and the scent of the fresh baked goods hung in the air and mixed with the scents of the roses and other garden flowers, perfecting it.

……………………………………………**.**

At the table, Blood sat at the head of the table, on his left sat Dee and Dum, Alice sat on his right, across from Dee, and I sat next to her, across from Dum and with Elliot sitting next to me on my right. I had already apologized to him for earlier, and we were now friends.

"Hey Kira, you want a piece?" Elliot asked, holding out a plate of carrot cake.

"Sure," I said, accepting the plate, it looked really good.

"Y-you're going to eat that orange… thing??" Blood asked, looking at the cake.

"What? The cake? Yeah, why??" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Otou-san doesn't like those orange things," Dee said.

"Yeah, he hates the C word," Dum said.

"What? Carrots??" I asked.

Blood frowned at the word and I laughed.

"What's soo funny?" He asked.

"Nothing… I just never thought the mafia boss would be afraid of carrots," I said smirking.

"I think they're good," Elliot said.

I looked at his plate, which consisted mostly of carrot dishes and grinned, "Yeah, I can see that,"

"Blood-sama," One of the maids said, walking over to us.

"Yes?" Blood asked, turning his attention to the maid.

"You are needed in the foyer," The maid said.

"Is it important?" He asked.

"Yes, there is someone here who needs to speak to you," The maid replied.

Blood sighed,

"Alright," He said to the maid, "Sorry about this, you'll visit again soon?" Blood asked Alice and I.

"Of course," I said, Blood nodded and walked away with the maid.

"I guess we should be going now, it's already getting dark," Alice said.

"I guess so, I said, standing and pushing in my chair.

"Bye Onee-chan, Onee-san!" The twins said hugging us.

"Be careful Onee-chan, k?" Dum said, low enough for Alice not to hear.

"Alright," I said, "Bye Dee, Bye Dum," I said, hugging them back. Then they stepped back, standing next to Elliot.

"Bye," Dee and Dum said waving.

"Bye," I said waving back.

…………………………………………**..**

"Kira??"

I opened my eyes and looked up slowly,

"Nightmare?" I murmured.

"Oh, thank goodness your alright," Nightmare said, letting out a sigh.

"You weren't worried about me, were you?" I asked with a slight smirk, Nightmare was only silent in response.

"You really were worried about me," I said more seriously. "But why? You could have just checked if I was ok with your secret spying thing like you did the day I went to the amusement park,"

"I couldn't…"

"What??" I asked.

"For some reason I couldn't, that's why I was soo worried," He said, looking away from me.

"Nightmare," I murmured. I stood up and walked over to him, and slowly wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He tensed for a second, but slowly returned the hug.

"Nightmare? Do you really…"

"Yes, do I really what, Kira?" He murmured.

"Do you really care for me that much…?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I do,"

"You won't ever leave right? You won't let me be alone again…?"

"No, I will do everything in my power to make sure you will never be lonely like that ever again."

I gave a sad smile.

"I had a feeling you knew about that,"

…………………………………………**..**

A boy with black hair and green eyes, looking to be about thirteen or fourteen years old, lay in a starched white hospital bed, with various tubes stuck into his arm and an I.V drip and heart rate monitor standing next to his bed. The name on the chart at the end of the bed read 'Noah Andrews'. The boy, Noah, looked up, hearing footsteps and then the door to his room open.

"Kira?" The boy asked in a quiet voice, looking at the girl who was walking toward him. She had a mix of golden blond and lighter blond hair, and had forest green eyes, and looked to be about ten or eleven.

"Hi Noah," The girl, Kira, said, walking over to the boy's bedside.

"I missed you," Noah said, patting a spot on the bed next to him.

Kira gave a weak smile and sat next to him,

"I was only here just yesterday, how could you miss me?" She asked.

"It's easy," The boy said, "When you're away from me your all I think about, and when your right next to me I still can't stop thinking about you,"

The girl blushed a little and the boy sat up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kira," He murmured, "I love you," He said, before he leaned close to the girl and lightly pressed his lips to her. The girl's eyes widened and her blush darkened a few shades, and then the boy pulled away.

"Noah," She murmured, touching two fingers to her lips.

"Kira, I love you," The boy murmured, placing a hand on her cheek before leaning back into the bed pillow and closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm getting really tired Kira,"

"Noah-" The girl started.

"You'll still be here when I wake up right?"

"Yeah, I'll be here," The girl said, gently brushing the boy's hair out of his eyes.

"Promise?" The boy asked.

"Promise," The girl said, taking his hand in both of hers before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

The boy slowly relaxed and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you Noah," She whispered to herself.

'I have to tell him how I feel when he wakes up…' She thought as she sat by his side, holding his hand.

But Noah never woke up.

…………………………………………**..**

I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks but didn't bother to wipe them away. Both my hands were clutching the front of Nightmare's coat, his arms held me protectively.

I don't know how long I cried, but eventually I couldn't stand any longer, my legs gave out underneath me. I expected to land straight on the ground, but I still stood, Nightmare had caught me.

"Kira dear, please," Nightmare said in a calming voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-"

Nightmare carefully sat us both down then moved my hair out of my face and wiped away my tears. Slowly, carefully, he wrapped his arms around me and held me, whispering soothing words to me. I relaxed against him and slowly my eyelids got heavy and I felt very tired.

"Time for you to wake up dear Kira," Nightmare said sadly.

"Nightmare," I started, trying to form some kind of protest out of the incoherent things jumbled around in my head right now.

"You won't be alone Kira, as long as you want me to be I'll be with you,"

I felt my eyes close and I couldn't protest now, everything was going dark.

"I'm sorry, but you must wake now Kira,"

……………………………………………

I reluctantly opened my eyes to the bedroom, dimly lit by the small amount of sunlight coming through the window. I found my pillow damp with tears, I flipped it over and laid back down, closing my eyes again

……………………………………………**..**

I re-opened my eyes to darkness, total and complete, can't see my own hand in front of me, darkness. I frowned, but was determined to stay here, at least until I was healed enough to leave and wake up. I sat down on the ground and tried to think of things to do, I ended up listening to music from memory in my head.

……………………………………………

**Just once more, You have to see Alice in Wonderland people! Did I not say it was the greatest movie ever?? And more importantly, PLEASE REVIEW & ADD TO FAVORITES!! **


	4. Emotions

**Ok, well it's been like a month since I was supposed to update and I feel supremely bad, so instead of giving lame excuses for my excessive procrastination, I give you chapter 4.**

"Kira?"  
"Mmm...?"  
"Kira?"  
I was vaguely aware of Alice's voice calling to me, though I ignored it, fighting to stay 'Asleep' at least for a while longer before I had to face the pain that was surely to come with my waking. Soon enough I was left alone in my semi-conscious state…

…..

Slowly, I opened my eyes, turning my head to the side to see the clock on my nightstand. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling; I had slept all of yesterday away. Alice was asleep, and Julius I assumed was in his study again. I got out of bed and went to pick out what I would wear for the day, before doing my morning routine. I dressed in a black Lolita style dress that went to my knees and had an aqua blue bow in the back and thin delicate black lacey fabric from the skirt down and a layer of blue mesh fabric underneath peeking out from under all the black. Then I took a lifelike aqua blue rose made of silk and pinned it in my hair, in place of the usual bow, and slipped on a pair of black ballet flats. Just as I was about to leave the room I remembered, shit, I forgot the dagger. I sighed and walked back over to my nightstand, picking the weapon up, already in its sheath, and strapped it to my thigh so it was hidden under my dress.  
I figured Julius was still in his study and wasn't surprised to see light coming through the crack under the door when I passed by on my way to the kitchen.  
Once I had gotten myself one of the scones I had made yesterday I walked into the foyer and straight to the front door, walking out and closing the door quietly behind me.

…..

I sighed to myself again, now that I'm out where am I supposed to go...? With really no plan at all or a reason for being here I decided I would pick a random direction and follow where my feet took me.  
So Ended up sitting in the forest in the shade, absentmindedly taking bites of my breakfast. That was, before I heard someone coming that is. I quickly snuck my weapon out of its sheath and laid it next to me before I looked up in the direction of the sound of approach.  
Pink? I tilted my head in confusion at how out of place, but familiar the color was in the green forest setting.  
"Kira?" A familiar voice asked.  
I looked up to see the golden eyes of the Cheshire cat staring down at me.  
"Oh! Hi Boris," I managed. I looked away for a second to place my dagger back in the sheath.  
"Were you expecting someone else?" Boris asked raising an eyebrow.  
"You could say that," I said.  
"Where'd you get it?" He asked referring to the dagger.  
"Dee and Dum gave it to me,"  
Boris grinned  
"So you've met the bloody twins,"  
Bloody twins? I tilted my head slightly.  
"Yeah, apparently I'm their Nee-san" I said with a small smile.  
"I was just going to go see them, why don't you come?" Boris asked, his tail swishing back and forth.  
"Hmmm, I don't know," I said pretending to really think about it for a minute.  
"Please?" He asked, giving me a cat's equivalent of the puppy dog look.  
"Alright, I'll go,"  
Boris smiled and held out his hand to me and helped me up.  
"So why did the twins give you that anyway?"  
"Oh, The dagger?"  
As we walked, I told him the same thing I told the twins about the incident on my first day in Wonderland. As I explained to him his ears flattened down and his tail flicked back and forth quickly, his hands clenched into fists.  
Boris was silent for a while after I was finished; I stopped walking and took one of his shaking hands in both of mine, and not without effort, uncurled his hand. Then I looked back up at him.  
"Boris, please calm down, I'm alright, nothing happened,"  
"He could have killed you," Boris said, looking down at me. His own expression softened slightly at seeing my worried one.  
"And if he had, you would never had even met me, so I don't understand why you're so upset,"  
I started walking again and he followed.  
"Kira?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You know, you're still holding my hand,"  
I looked down at our joined hands and blushed, releasing his hand.  
"S-sorry..."  
Boris laughed quietly, "You know, I don't have a problem with it, you can hold my hand if you want to," He said grinning.  
I stayed silent; I could literally feel the blush on my cheeks deepening a shade. Boris gave another small laugh and continued following me toward the hatter mansion.

…..

"Nee-San!" The twins yelled running up and hugging me.  
"Hi Dee, hi Dum," I said, hugging them back.  
"Nee-San came to see us!"  
"Yeah, I came with-" I stopped, seeing Boris now gone.  
"Where did he go?" I tilted my head.  
"Where did who go Nee-san?"  
Maybe I imagined it...? But am I really that crazy, or lonely, to think he was with me...? I looked behind me, seeing nothing, and turned back to the twins again. I let out a surprised gasp, there; standing right behind the twins was the Cheshire cat himself.  
I-impossible, I only looked away for a second, and he definitely wasn't there before.  
And yet there he was, staring straight at me with his signature grin.  
His grin seemed to grow at my reaction and, still looking at me, he leaned his arms on the twins shoulders.  
"Boris!" The twins exclaimed turning around.  
"Hey," Boris said smirking.  
I tilted my head. "I wasn't imagining it...?"  
"Imagining what Nee-san?"  
"Boris,"  
"You thought you were imagining me?" Boris said coming back to my side, "Do you think of me often then?" he asked, his grin reappearing.  
"N-no! Why would I think about you?" I said, turning away to hide my blush.  
"So, you guys wanna come to the amusement park?" He asked.  
"Yeah!" Dee & Dum said. Their scythes then shrunk and turned into tiny versions of the weapons with a small chain and ring attached, key chains, which the two then hooked to their belts. Strangely enough I wasn't surprised.  
"Is Nee-san coming too?" The boys asked.  
"Yes, Nee-san is coming too," I said smiling.

…..

"Boris, Nee-san! Let's go on that one!" Dee & Dum said pointing to one of the roller coasters.  
"I don't remember seeing that one last time," I said.  
"It's new, it was still being built when you and Alice were here, it's the fastest in the park," Boris said grinning.  
"And the tallest," I said, looking at the exactly 90 degree climb to the top which reached higher than all the other coasters, and then it was a 90 degree plummet back toward the ground again before it went through its many twists and turns. "It looks awesome, let's go," I said grinning and walking to the ride.  
"Awesome!" The twins said as the three guys followed behind me.

"That was insane," I said once we got of the ride.  
"Nee-san, Dee and Dum want to go on another roller coaster,"  
"Ok, which one do you want to go on?" I asked.  
"We want to go on that one next!" The twins said, pointing to another coaster.

After about the ninth roller coaster I decided to take a break from the rides, the twins still wanted to ride more coasters so they went off on their own and Boris decided to stay with me. We were sitting on one of the park benches by the arcade.  
"So, what were you really doing out there in the woods earlier?" Boris asked, leaning forward, resting his head in his hand and turning his head to look at me.  
I sighed and leaned back into the bench. "Well... I kinda snuck out,"  
"Why did you have to 'sneak out'?"  
"Well since what happened with Peter, Julius and Alice think it isn't very safe that, for the time being, I leave the clock tower alone,"  
I glanced to my left at Boris for a second, his expression was hard to read and his usual grin had disappeared. I turned my attention back to the flashing lights and rides infront of us and continued. "I've been recalling strange memories lately and I thought I would feel better getting some fresh air and time to think, and somehow I ended up sitting in the forest alone, which, I guess wasn't very smart,"  
"The memories aren't bothering you now are they?" He asked.  
I looked back at him, seeing his earlier expression replaced with concern.  
"No, I'm fine now, just as long as the memories don't happen so often,"  
"Do you think you'll be in trouble when you go back?" He asked after a moment.  
"I wouldn't think so, I mean, I understand their concern and all, and that I'm not in the safest situation right now, But I'm sixteen years old, not five; I can take care of myself,"  
Boris smiled slightly.  
"Hey, what are you smiling about?" I asked, crossing my arms.  
"Oh nothing," He said with a grin. I frowned slightly.  
"You never told me how old you were," He stated.  
"Well now you know," I said, un-crossing my arms. "How old are you?"  
"Seventeen," He said grinning even more, He proceeded with asking what my favorite color was, and I replied aqua blue and asked him the same.  
"Black," He said.  
"Hmm, I would have guessed pink," I said, smiling slightly.  
"And why is that?" He asked, grin still in place.  
"Oh, no reason," I said smiling, "What's your favorite type of food?"  
"Sweets, and yours?  
"Oh, that's a tough one, I like sweets, but, I have to say spicy candy,"  
"Spicy candy?"  
"Yes, spicy candy, do you have a problem with that?"  
"No, no," He said laughing, "Favorite animal?"  
"Cats," I said Immediately, "Yours?"  
Boris grinned, "Dogs,"  
"Are you being serious?"  
"No,"  
"So it's cats also," I said, holding back a smile.  
"What's your favorite, Day or Night?"  
"Night," I said.  
"And why?"  
"Because, without the night you couldn't see the stars," I murmured, staring up at the slowly darkening sky, unaware of the Cheshire Cat's smile.  
"Boris, Nee-san!"  
We both looked up ahead of us to see the twins coming back. Boris stood an heals his hand out to me, I took it and he helped me up, after which I quickly released his hand.  
Boris smirked slightly, and I felt the color rise to my cheeks, just as the twins stopped in front of us.  
"Why is Nee-san all red?" Dee asked.  
I blushed more and turned away from the three.  
"Am not," I mumbled.

…..

"Thanks for walking me back Boris," I said when we reached the entrance to the clock tower.  
"You're welcome," He said smiling. "Hmm, since you snuck out, does that mean you don't have a key?" He asked, his tail swishing back and forth.  
"Umm... No," I said looking down; I knew I'd forgotten something... I sighed lightly.  
Boris laughed a little and walked up to knock on the door. When it opened, both Julius and Alice appeared in front of us; Alice looked a bit worried and Julius had his usual unreadable expression.  
"Kira...? Where were you?" Alice asked, noticing me first.  
"I..."  
"Didn't you see the note?" Boris asked Alice, tilting his head.  
What note? I never wrote a note, what is he talking about?  
"What note?" Julius asked.  
"In the kitchen on the counter," Boris said.  
Julius left for a second and came back with a small piece of paper, quickly reading over it before handing it to Alice,"  
"You were at the Amusement Park with Boris all day?" Alice said after reading the note.  
"Yeah, the twins came too," I said, "It was kind of last minute, sorry I didn't tell you in person, but I didn't want to wake you and I thought one of you would see the note," I said.  
How the he'll ha Boris done it? It's not like he knew we would run into each other today and end up going to the Park; so he couldn't have gotten the note inside earlier...  
"Oh, ok, I don't know how I missed this though," Alice murmured, referring to the note.  
"Yeah, sorry about that," I mumbled, "Well, thanks for today Boris," I hugged him, "I don't know how you did it, but thanks," I said, low enough for only him to hear.  
Boris hugged me back, "You're welcome," He said, answering both of my thanks. "Bye,"  
"Bye," I called as he walked away.  
Julius sighed, "Kira,"  
"Yes?" I said.  
"Just don't do that again," He then walked back inside, probably going to his study. I smiled slightly, he may have been trying not to show it, but he had been worried about me, I would be sure not to do something like this again without thinking.  
"So did you have fun?" Alice asked.  
We walked inside and I closed the door quietly behind me.  
"Yeah," I said heading for the kitchen, Alice following behind, "The Amusement Park has a new roller coaster, it's the tallest and fastest in the park, we rode it three times," I said smiling.  
"And I will definitely avoid that ride," Alice said. I laughed and got out a pot, filling it with water to boil for tea.

...

"Nightmare...?"  
"Yes Kira dear?" Nightmare asked, appearing in front of me.  
"I'm sorry," I said quietly, giving him a hug.  
"Sorry for what dear?" He asked, returning the hug.  
"Last night, how I freaked out,"  
"Please don't Apologize for thy Kira, there's no need," He said.  
"But-"  
"No buts," He said, "You don't always have to wear a smile Kira dear, I can see how hard you try to hide your hurt," He said, looking at me with sad eyes.  
"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me," I said with a small smile.  
"You are entitled to show your emotions Kira, both the good and the bad, you can't keep them bottled up,"  
"I... I just don't want anyone to worry about me; I'm fine this way..."  
"I'm sure the others see it too Kira dear..."

…..

**Hope you enjoyed, I posted as soon as I finished typing, though if anyone thought I was givine up on this in the month I was gone, I swear I'm finishing this story, I already have half of it written down and am planning a sequel, so if you haven't already subscribed to story alert and you like the story thus far, please add to your alerts. ^-^**

**Again, I apologize for the lateness… **

1


	5. Very Important! Please Read!

Ok, so I haven't been on fanfiction in months, well, I'm grounded… but not getting into all that, I have been working on all my stories and when my Internet is back permanently then I will have plenty of updates for all my stories.

For Looking Glass in particular I am currently giving it a complete makeover, I was writing some of the new chapters for it and comparing them to the older ones, hey just look amateurish. I am extremely happy with how the rewrite is going and I know you all will love it! But, for the fans of the original version I will leave it up instead of deleting it from the account ^^

For Confessions readers, I have new chapters on my laptop waiting to be posted, I had a slight bit of writers block with this story, but I think readers will like the chapters to come

And So She Met Him readers, This story as well will be revamped, I feel the characters are too much out of character and that the writing could be cleaned up a bit, expect an even better reading experience with the new updates ^^

I'm Not One For Love Songs viewers, for one, I really want to change the title of this one, it just doesn't seem to suit the story :/ Though I think the story itself it perfect the way it is and though lacking in chapters right now I think it is one of my favorite stories.

A Vampire's Love readers, I'm having a slight bit of trouble with this one, since it was born from roleplay texts it is a bit difficult to make the story coherent. I have a feeling I'll be recruiting the help of my wonderful BFF to help me with this one since she did such a lovely job co-authoring this with me in the past

Finally, to Over & Over readers, to be honest I have been a bit at loss for creative inspiration for this one, I may need the help of readers to provide inspiration on this one.

Also, I have a few Invader Zim stories on deviantart that I will be adding to fanfiction as well probably today actually so you will have something to read for a while in my absence. ^^

I am so sorry for taking so long in getting back to my readers, this is the first time I've had acces of a computer with working internet so I wanted to use this rare opportunity to let you all know what was going on and apologize for taking so long. Sorry to those who thought this was going to be a new chapter But if your interested, check out some of my DA stuff I'm about to post ^^


	6. Story Updates

Hello readers! Just an update on what to expect in the coming weeks :3

I'm beginning to come out of Hiatus mode and I'm ready to start creating new chapters for some of my 'older' stories I feel so terrible that it's been so long since some of these stories have had updates though and I want to apologize to all my readers, if you're still around

I've had a pretty rough time this past year dealing with some personal stuff and I'm just now starting to get over it. I was in a pretty bad slump and in that time span I pretty much abandoned my writing… I made a few attempts with a new story or two to get back into writing again but I just wasn't ready to write again at those times… But, I've been doing a bit of writing in my spare time and gone through dozens of old notebooks full of chapters from stories posted here as well as ones that hadn't quite made it yet. I've been editing and creating a bit of new content steadily over the past few months and I believe I can finally start creating new chapters for you guys again! That is if you're still interested after all this time ^^"

Some stories will be getting edited and revamped, and others will just be lightly revised and have new chapters added to them! :3

Just so you readers know what stories are at the forefront of my revision and new chapter writing plan here's a short list of the stories most likely to get new content in the coming weeks :3

Looking Glass, my Heart no Kuni no Alice story, I have a few more chapters laying around in a notebook that have yet to be typed up and submitted, with the clean up going smoothly I hope to get a new chapter out soon! :3

Glitch, my Homestuck fic, The next chapter is already under way so be on the lookout! :3

Frostbite, now this is a new story of mine that I've been working on for a few months, it's for Rise of The Guardians I feel like I have some good motivation going on this one, though I'd like to keep it as a little side project at first while I update past stories with new long awaited chapters! Though any ROTG fans out there be on the lookout! :3

Over & Over, a Shugo Chara fic, I honestly hadn't put much thought into this one until earlier when I received a few emails from about a user, KiraAmu-Chan, who'd added this to favorites and alerts. I went back to re-read and I was surprised how well this story has held up, I thought that since it's been so long since I wrote it that it'd be riddled with errors and poor writing, although, and some may say it's biased since I'm the author (In actuality though I'm my own worst critic… ^^") I actually enjoyed re-reading it, there were only a few typos but other than that the writing was sound and enjoyable, so, I'm adding this story to my priorities list as well! :3

The stories I've listed are not the only stories I will be updating and working on, just the ones you should expect to see updated the soonest, I hope to have each of the above updated with new chapters within the next month or two as I will continue to work on these and a few others simultaneously :3

There is also a poll up on the top of my profile for you to choose your favorite of my stories, and, the results of said poll may influence how high on my priorities list a story is and how soon a new chapter is released :3 You are allowed to pick two choices from the list, and if you've been waiting for a certain story to update it's probably a really good idea to vote for it in the poll! ;)

Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me and to my new readers as well! I promise to work hard to get new content out to you all soon!


End file.
